


Capture/ Release

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Innuendo, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: A pair of ORtega/sidestep fanfics, mashed together.





	Capture/ Release

Captured  
A short little nonsense scene I had in my mind for a while. Slightly drunken Sidestep too sorry. 

 

 

You kick the door open with your boot and quickly make your way through.

It would be a feat to carry Ortega by yourself, but with the suit, it’s simple enough.

Setting him down carefully on the metal contraption, you secure both of his arms and legs. No need for him to wake up and electrify you.

Next thing, the first aid kit. Luckily you are extremely well prepared. Eden has taken care of wounds much greater than these in no time.

By now you’re an expert on tearing down nanomesh suits, you’ve done it on yourself so many times.

A few bandages and stitches, and the bleeding from the side is stopped.

Next in line, taking care of his mods. You don’t like the power loss. You go through a few boxes of equipment until you find a suitable connector and plug his arm in. A screen comes up with readings. His energy is low, but increasing slowly. Good. That should do.

You take a sit on a nearby chair. Ortega’s body is secured on the restraint device and you should be secure… You wonder what’s the history behind it. You know Dreamweaver kept several heavy-weight heroes trapped for weeks at a time until he had them completely mind controlled.

So it must be strong enough. You didn’t take any chances though. Reinforced with powerful alloys. Added more restraints and safeguards.

No, Ortega’s not going to get free from it anytime soon.

And so you turn back to staring at him.

This wasn’t really planned.

Now what?. What is supposed to happen? This is a first for you as a villain.

Your mind goes blank.

But your hand reaches for the fridge.

………………… a few beers later………………………..

Finally, some movement from him.

Fuck.

You switch off the TV and rushedly put your mask back on, turning to face him.

It takes a few seconds for him to adjust, his gaze wandering drowsily through the room.

Until something click in for him.

His eyes go wide, fixed on you. And he starts instantly struggling with the restraints, as hard as he can. He even starts a discharge, but it does nothing. The device doesn’t even budge. Money well spent, you’re glad you managed to buy this from Dreamweaver before he left Los Diablos to Retire.

“IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” he yells. And then he starts saying some unspeakable insults in Spanish.

You take a deep breath. You need to say something.

“Enough” your vocal distorters act once more. “You’re not going to break out from that thing.”

He doesn’t believe you of course. His face goes red and he begins to get covered in sweat from the continued effort. You just cross your arms and watch for a while.

It takes several minutes until he stops, completely exhausted.

“Feeling any better?” you ask.

“Fuck you!” He’s furious. And he looks away.

“Hey I get it, you’re mad, you want to kill me.”

“I WILL kill you”

“Sure whatever.” you concede.

He goes silent, studying the room.

“Does it hurt? I bandaged it as best I could. And you should be recharging. I don’t have the best power sources tough”

His eyes dart to his bandaged wound and the cables attached to his arm. Then back to you.

“What the fuck do you want with me?”

That’s a damn good question. Why did you bring him here? 

Right. Because you were afraid the other villains might have killed him of course. But this is very out-of-character for your villain persona.

“I just wanted to… talk?” you lie. You feel dizzy. Too much alcohol. And having him so close is driving you nuts. You need to cool down…

“Talk? About what?”

“I… ” your mind just goes completely blank. Fuck. You should have rehearsed something in case this happened.

“Who the heck are you anyway? Why did you attack the museum?” he asks. You don’t answer “What’s your grudge against us?

Too many questions… And you’re getting no ideas.

"I’m sorry” the words escape your lips.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to capture you.”

“You didn’t intend to… ARE YOU DRUNK?” he says sniffing at you.

“I’m not drunk,” you say pointing at him drowsily. You adjust your finger as you notice you’re slightly off. “Ok, maybe a little bit…”

“That’s just…” he struggles a bit more against the restraints “Mierda. Why are you even doing this?”

“I just… ” You just can’t keep doing this. You knew it when he got injured. You knew it when you brought him here. And you knew it when you got drunk.

On purpose. So you can defeat yourself. You knew you couldn’t tell him otherwise.

“I’m sorry… I can’t… I can’t keep doing this.” you reach for your mask, and slowly take it off. Finally, you throw it to the side.

“HIJOLE… CYRUS WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” he just seems to want to jump back. Which isn’t working.

There are a few moments of blessed silence. Your drunken self thinks it’s a pretty good sign… he’s going to think this through and…

“AHORA SÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR !!!! TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE UN GRAN PUTA !! CABRON!!”

He started struggling again, stronger than ever before. He actually manages to make the restraint device move a little this time.

“I’m sorryyyyy” you wail as he continues to yell all manner of obscenities at you. You feel so fucking sad right now… and you kind of want to throw up, but you know that would interrupt the flow of your chat with your first captured hero.

Finally, he falls exhausted again.

“Want… a beer?” you ask looking down

The burning glare of his eyes physically hurts you as you lift your gaze.

“Fine,” he says with an expression of absolute contempt.

You open another beer can and take it to his lips, miraculously not spilling it.

Silence again.

“What the fuck are you going to do with me?” he asks again. Oh right. You should probably do something with him. Or just plainly do something.

You focus your thoughts once more.

“I want you to… see.. the truth. That’s about it…”

You begin taking off your armor. Gloves… chest piece… legs.. then you begin lifting your shirt…

The expression and blush on his face completely freeze you, as does the … situation down below.

"Oh for fuck’s sake,” you say indignantly. “I didn’t bring you here to play games… I’m not Dreamweaver!” you say. It’s still her torture rack. You didn’t have second intentions when you bought it… right? No. You definitely didn’t.

He immediately looks elsewhere. Is he angry? confused? Indifferent? Disappointed? You can’t really tell.

You take your shirt off.

“Look”

He turns back to you. You don’t want to see him seeing you but there’s no other way. You stand up, removing your nanomesh pants, leaving only your shorts underneath so he can see all of the tattoos. And then, you collapse down on the chair.

You cover your face with your hands.

It begins to sink on you what you just did.

You rub your eyes until you see colored dots. And then you look back at him.

It takes a few moments for your vision to focus again. HIs expression is…

Afraid? Why?

“Well?” you say. “You wanted to know my secret for years. THere it is. And I’ve been fearing this moment for almost as long. ARen’t you going to say something?”

“Are you…?”

“Yes. I am.”

It slowly sinks in.

“Why.. did you beat us at the museum?”

“Because… I’m trying to free thousands of others like me. IT’s part of my… plan. They… depend on me… and I’m… failing. Horribly. I just can’t keep doing it. I don’t want to fight you.”  
You aren’t sure if this is you or the alcohol… everything is just so sad right now.

You enter a sequence on the machine. Another mistake. The restraints are freed. Ortega slowly stands.

“If you want to take me down… just kill me. I don’t want to go back to being government property” you say. He could do it. You’re not even fully dressed. You can’t read his mind or evade his attacks being so drunk.

“I … think I want another beer” he says sitting on a chair opposite to you.

You take another can and pass it to him.

________________________

My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero

_______________________________________

 

RELEASE

 

Heartbreak is chasing you... Only he’s a giant snake... You try to shoot him... but your face is full of scorpions and...

 

“Wake up already!” The voice says

“Hmmm?” you open your eyes. Your breath stinks. You have the WORST headache. And you're only wearing your shorts. “Who...?”

You freeze. Ortega’s right in front of you. Shaking your shoulder. Skin against skin...

“AAAAAHHHH” you scream, getting up and trying to jump behind a pile of boxes to hide... only you trip and fall miserably to the ground.

“What... the...actual... fuck...was... that?” he asks

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” You ask terrified while recoiling away from him.

“You fucking captured me after Hollow grounds buffoons knocked me down and you brought me here!”

“I did?” you ask confused. “Oh wait I did!!” It all starts coming back... “Wait why am I almost naked?”

“You took off your clothes to show me the tattoos... and then we talked a bit... and had a few more beers... and you just laid down over that corner *he points at a particular point of empty floor with nothing special about it* and fell asleep right there. Oh, and you threw up too before that. And I cleaned it.”

Ortega keeps speaking about you how you took off your mask, told him about your identity, your objectives, your plans... The room seems to be spinning faster and faster as he speaks... you realize you're about to have a panic attack.

“Uh... why did I do that?” you ask trying to stop the cascade of revelations coming one after the other that is making your mind short-circuit. “And If I really captured you then why are you lose?” Maybe this is some sort of trick. 

“You said... you didn’t want to fight me anymore. And you released me from the hell-trap thing you have over there.”

“Oh.” You do remember some of that. The feeling of hopelessness when you realized you had no business capturing and hurting him. That you didn’t want to do it. That you just couldn’t do it. The desire to end it all. And the beer. So much beer. Why the fuck did you keep so much of it here?

You never felt so pathetic in your entire life. 

More terrified? Yes, for sure.

Depressed? Of course. 

Desperate and hopeless? Certainly.

Miserable? No doubt about it. 

But you’ve never felt so embarrassed about your own incompetence EVER. 

“So... I brought you here... then revealed my identity.. my plans... my crimes... and then let you loose”

“That’s about it, yes” Ortega nods

“So you didn’t arrest me” you point out. “Or kill me” 

He crosses his arms. “Not yet, no”.

You take a deep breath, and then you stand up and start looking for your civilian pants and shirt... and start dressing yourself up again. You check a mirror, trying to look without actually seeing yourself which is quite a feat, and focus on fixing your hair.

Ortega sighs. “What are you doing now?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” you get a toothbrush and some paste and start washing your teeth.

“I don’t fucking know, that’s why I’m asking. I don’t understand ANYTHING you do. And now I realize I never did!”

You turn to him, your mouth full of toothpaste foam. 

“Look, I’m trying to fix myself up a bit, so I can go out and see if I can find myself a plane to India or some other country where I can GET LOST and forget about everything! Because If I can’t finish my stupid plan because I’m a sentimental asshole going to disappoint everyone depending on me because I can't fucking get over YOU and that STUPID LITTLE FLING we had, then NOTHING about this makes any fucking sense.”

“You're just fucking leaving? THat’s your answer?!” He yells at you “You're not going! You’ll have to listen to me first!”

“Well, what DO you want to say? Do you want to arrest me or do something else! I’m fucking right here!” you say buttoning your shirt while looking at him with fire in your eyes. “NO MORE SECRETS! Accuse me of whatever is in your mind. Or maybe come take me down. I bet it would be SO easy for you! Maybe you can break a few bones while at it hmm? Get some payback?”

“Well, maybe I SHOULD!” He says, furiously walking the distance and standing right next to your face. “MAYBE I SHOULD GET SOME PAYBACK!”

“DO IT!” You dare him “YOU KNOW HOW LONG I FUCKING WAITED WHILE THEY TORTURED ME IN THEIR LABS FOR YOU TO COME TO RESCUE ME? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! ALLIES AT LEAST! AND THEN YOU FUCKING LEFT ME THERE! AND THAT’S WHAT FUCKING HURTS THE MOST!”

“I... didn’t... know...” That’s what he told you the first time.

“Oh FUCK YOURSELF! MYSTERY AMBULANCE APPEARS IN ENCLOSED AREA THAT NO ONE IS CLEARED TO BE IN BUT US? DEAD AND THEY JUST BURN THE BODY IN MINUTES AND THERE’S NOT EVEN REMAINS ENOUGH FOR A FUNERAL? DIDN’T RING ANY BELLS?” 

“That’s now how...” he tries to speak again

“FINISH YOUR JOB ALREADY! FUCKING BEAT ME DOWN. KILL ME! OR SEND ME BACK THERE, I DONT FUCKING CARE ANYMORE WHAT YOU DO! AT LEAST I WILL KNOW NOT TO WAIT FOR YOU THIS TIME!!!!!” 

He just stares at you blankly, his lip trembling. You wish you could say you are sorry. That you regret everything you just said. 

But you can’t. You have no clue if you're being fair or not with him. But you can’t help feeling this way. 

He just stares at you... he can’t say a fucking thing. 

You take your wallet, your cell phone... on second thought you just throw both down the toilet. Fuck it all.

And you leave. 

You're not going to pay for the taxi. You just hail it with your mind. You don’t speak, you just tell him to take you to the airport. And when you get there, you won't ask for a ticket either. You’ll just make them get you on the plane. You’ll choose a seat, and if anyone’s sitting there, then they’ll have to sit on the floor. You’ll make them let you down on a fucking red carpet once you arrive. You won’t get any passport, you’ll just walk over immigration officers. And you’ll make them let you stay at a hotel while you figure what the fuck to do with your stupid life. 

You don’t need to talk to humans ever again. They are the cause of everything wrong that’s happened to you. 

You’ve been sugar-coating this... trying not to see the truth. But now that everything's out in the open... it’s the only real conclusion. 

Your mind wanders a moment about all the people you people you wanted to rescue. Prisoners of the farm as well. 

Fuck them too. Your not their hero. You're not anyone’s hero. And especially not Ortega’s

Just like you're not a human. And you should never have tried to be one.

You’ll never make the same mistake again. You can only trust yourself. Putting others ahead of you is what caused the entire mess that is your life.

Something’s wrong. You realize the taxi’s not moving even though the engine is on. You feel the driver is as puzzled as you are.

You look back.

Ortega Is holding it in place with both hands. His shoes are slipping slowly. You curse your luck and make the driver stop.

Getting out of the taxi, you walk to Ortega. 

“What is it now? Changed your mind? Am I going to jail? The farm? Or you just want to get a piece of m...”

He hugs you, with both arms. Crying.

“Please... I’m... so sorry. Please don’t leave. Please don’t leave me... please...don’t...”

You struggle against him. You curse him. But he doesn’t let go. 

He keeps repeating that. Over and over and over. He doesn’t stop.

Until your crying as well.

“I... I... won’t...” you finally say. 

You both fall to your knees.

He kisses you. You embrace him... 

“GET A FUCKING ROOM!” the taxi driver yells while driving away. 

 

_________________________________________

Ok if you’ve been reading up to here and actually STILL want more, here are some alternative endings!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y-eHe3GQAk


End file.
